


🎄榭寄生之吻🎄

by Cherryran214



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Karlie Kloss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, G!P Karlie, Girl Penis, Omega Taylor Swift, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryran214/pseuds/Cherryran214
Summary: 给新来的小朋友：这是「当小兔来敲门」的一篇番外但是没有读过也不影响正文可以在Lofter上观看Lofter名就叫烤包～
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 16





	🎄榭寄生之吻🎄

天热得不太寻常。

Taylor躺在床上，烦躁地翻了一个身。

墙上，玩具总动员的电影海报旁挂着的温度计上，红色的指针已经逼近三十五摄氏度了。天真的热得不太寻常。

Taylor又翻了一个身。她把右脚向后一蹬，泰迪熊被她踹下了床。已经够热的了，看见这些毛茸茸的小家伙只会更添一层她的焦灼，使她脑子里出现爱斯基摩人冬天裹得严严实实的画面。老天，她现在最需要的是跳进一池堆满了冰块的泉水里。

Taylor仰面躺在床上。她伸出左手，够到了床头柜上喝了一半的冰牛奶，嘬了一口，又继续盯着天花板上粘着的荧光星星。她真应该用塔罗牌测测运气的，上周末Selena问她要不要算一下，被她拒绝了。结果这周，几乎是所有倒霉事凑一块儿了——想起这个她便气不打一处来——首先，昨晚她把箱子提上楼梯时滑了一跤，左腿膝盖破了皮泛着血丝，足够让她在洗澡的时候叫唤一阵的了。其次是今早，姑姑打电话来说她最喜欢的表姐因为要准备考研，没法去爷爷奶奶家了。吃完午饭后家里的空调竟然又坏了，真是祸不单行。Austin脸上全是汗珠地从房里探出头来问，“怎么不凉快了？”他们这才发现空调在冒烟，看来的确是年久失修。不过爸爸说因为明天就要启程去爷爷奶奶家，目前也没时间，等两周以后回来再说吧。

所以这一切都造成了她现在悲惨的处境。Taylor蜷起腿，心不在焉地把手放在左腿膝盖的创可贴上。地上，她的衣服裤子扔得到处都是，红色波点的袜子挂在椅子背上。旁边还有一件缀着蕾丝的连体泳衣和一件奶牛纹路的分体泳衣——她无法决定带哪一件。就算每年暑假回田纳西州的爷爷奶奶家是家庭传统，也不代表她必须顶着三十五度的高温汗流浃背地收拾行李。唯一让她提起点精神的是她可以趁着这次旅程寻找一些能带给老师的手信。只是田纳西州没有什么出名的特产，稍微被大家熟悉的便是它的威士忌酒。其实她觉得爷爷奶奶的农场里产的牛奶就十分好喝，她有时候还会帮忙去挤呢。只是带自家的牛奶当礼物…会不会太奇怪了？老师那样的大人，应该会更喜欢酒吧。

Taylor伸了一个懒腰，把视线投向桌上的小熊维尼闹钟，那是前年圣诞节奶奶送给她的。蓝色和黄色的蜂蜜罐子指向一点十三分，足够她睡个午觉。她平时很反对睡午觉的，她认为那纯粹是浪费时间，无论是为了玩耍还是学习。但今天是个例外，天这么热，膝盖又隐隐作痛，只能靠睡觉来逃避现实。她实在是懒得管收箱子的事了，等晚上再说吧，反正明天才启程呢。

Taylor打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。奇怪的是，睡意似乎一下就袭来了，要知道她经常躺在床上半个多小时还一点不困的。但今天她让自己放松下来，混混沌沌地坠入柔软的云间。

嘈杂，是她的第一反应。

嘈杂，喧嚷，拥挤，热。

困惑着，Taylor混混沌沌地睁开眼睛，然而头顶上刺眼的白炽灯让她不得不伸出一只手来遮挡。四周，此起彼伏的尖叫和大笑声时不时地爆发，叫她的脑袋一阵一阵地发疼。她只能缓慢地在身旁努力摸索着，好不容易指尖触碰到，嗯，一个大概是椅子形状的物体。她小心翼翼地坐下。

片刻，她逐渐适应了这里的光线。Taylor又一次睁开眼睛，观察起所处的环境。一开始她没看出自己在哪儿，因为目光所及之处都是人，有男生有女生，有黑头发红头发棕头发，有高的矮的胖的瘦的，总之什么人都有，唯一一个共同点是大家穿得都十分少，仅有薄薄的一层布料裹住重要部位，仿佛要集体去游泳或是去土耳其浴室。

人群的身后，是一层层厚厚的黑色天鹅绒帷幕，往上延伸搭成一座棚子，棚顶上吊着一盏巨大的无比明亮的灯。帷幕上开着一扇一扇窗户，她能看见窗外明亮的圆月和星星。这里是一座舞台的后台，人们都在等待着登场，参加某种盛大的活动。Taylor低下头，她发现自己穿的和其他人一样少，然而室内也不觉得冷，即便已经是十二月了。她为什么知道现在是十二月？她也不清楚，就像她知道这个棚子里充斥着Omega的汗水和信息素一样，浓得如同一沼泥潭。

她抽了一下鼻子，她急需透透气。她站起身，走到窗户旁，眺望着远处人来人往车水马龙的街道，巨大的霓虹灯牌在闪耀着——「榭寄生之吻」。她为什么来到这里？这个问题出现在脑海里时，Taylor的左腿膝盖忽然痛了一下，她想起来此时此刻身处这个棚子的原因了。

她转过身，排在了一条长长队伍的末尾。前面的男孩子和女孩子们兴奋地吵嚷着。Taylor竖起耳朵，听着他们都在聊些什么。

“我等不及了。这次我要让他把我绑起来，戴上眼罩和项圈，他想怎么对待我都行，最好能让我快点释放。”

一个男孩子激动地用手捂住嘴，旁边一个女孩拍了拍他的肩膀，“我教你一招吧，在他快射的时候叫他爹地，Alpha们一般都抗拒不了这个。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。我上次叫Elizabeth妈咪，她的结直接就锁住我了，后来又让我高潮了五回，第二天我都感受不到我的腿了。哦天，希望她这次还会选我，Elizabeth的肉棒是我见过最粗最长的…”

Taylor抚摸着自己的脸颊，她早该想起的，要不她也不会来「榭寄生之吻」。这是一个远近闻名的豪华场所，尤其是十二月份为圣诞节准备的这场，许多达官显贵都会参加。Taylor摇了摇头，规则很简单，Omega来到这里，和出价最高的那个Alpha共度良宵——但是，如果Omega没看上那个Alpha，或仅仅是不愿意的话，Alpha出再多的钱也没用。一晚是最普遍的交易，不过若是你情我愿的话，一年，五年，十年的合同也是有可能的，甚至一辈子，社会上经常流传着哪位Alpha或Omega在榭寄生之吻寻找到相伴一生的爱人的传奇故事。

前面的两人正在讨论相似的内容，他们咯咯地笑起来，“真的，如果哪一天Antonio能娶我就好了，那会很幸福的。”

Taylor不禁也做起梦来。我呢？我会不会也遇上一个让我一见倾心的Alpha？

她心中是有一个理想的对象的。但那是太久之前了，何况她根本不知道她的名字，她只知道那个人接住了她，把她送回家。

队伍排到了她，工作人员递给她一张纸。Taylor用双手接过，并从笔筒里抽出一支笔。这是一张复杂的表格。她在顶头写上自己的名字，然后在性别栏里圈起了「女性」和「Omega」。接下来的题目有很多，她皱起眉头，在偏好里选出了「女性，Alpha，身高在一米八以上」——事实上她把大部分偏好都打了叉，例如「捆绑」「鞭打」「滴蜡」「窒息」什么的，即便这些的标价都很高，听上去太可怕了，她实在不准备尝试。处女是很热门的，光是最基础的「进入」所提供的价位已经非常丰厚了，看来很多Alpha都好这一口。

在最后一栏「您是处子之身吗？」里，她在「是」下面画了勾。

她签上名字，工作人员收走表格，递给她一个吊牌和一个皮质的小项圈，锃亮的铜扣上挂着一颗小铃铛，吊牌上刻着数字「1213」。Taylor为自己戴上项圈，她还挺喜欢这个小巧精致的铃铛的，使她想起驯鹿和圣诞节，壁炉里的火苗和桌上的圣诞大餐。

工作人员带领她走上楼梯。Taylor在后面跟着，铃铛发出一连串清脆的声响。这个工作人员看上去是男性，却踩着一双有十厘米高的红色高跟鞋，在瓷砖地面上敲出清脆的声响，可能是一位男性Beta。两人绕过一串走廊，来到一间巨大的洁白房间前。透过门缝，她看见各式各样的体检器具，有十来个Omega在里面进行测试，无论男女都光着身子。奇怪的是，Taylor似乎没有感觉到尴尬，就连轮到自己时她也一下子全脱干净了，毫不拖泥带水——本来她身上也没裹几块布。

她不知道的是，她之所以不会害羞是因为这是在梦里，你做梦梦到自己裸奔也是这个道理。在梦里，一切光怪陆离的事都可以合情合理。

她的体检数据全部达标，医生满意地在她的表格上盖上一个章。工作人员领她出来，他们又走过了长长的阶梯和许多七弯八拐的走廊，路过一扇又一扇的门，简直和古堡一样令人辨不清方向。如果是一个人来的话，她得像克里特神话中的忒修斯王子一样，带上一团线球才敢闯入迷宫。

终于，红色高跟鞋在一扇没有任何记号的门前停了下来。工作人员掏出一串钥匙，Taylor从来没有见过那么多钥匙，他可能是把所有房间的钥匙都带在身边了。然而他根本没有花时间寻找，看都不用看，直接从中间拎出正确的一把，咔哒一下转开门锁。他接过Taylor手中的吊牌，把它挂在檐上，又做了一个示意的手势。Taylor这才发现他全程没有说过一句话。她步入房内，门在她身后轻轻地关上了。

Taylor回过头，那扇门已经在关上的刹那间消失了。她又转回来，四处张望着。这实在是一个奇怪的房间——一眼望不到头，没有墙壁也没有边界，而且脚下的地板特别绵软，像是夏日的草坪，又像是云朵之上。她先是在上面走着，后来改为了跳跃，一下一下，如同一只灵巧的小鹿。直到她撞上一扇门。

门？怎么又出现了门？Taylor仔细打量着，这不是刚才那扇门，这是一扇红色的门，刚才那扇是黑色的。她试着拧动把手，结果根本不用费力，一下就打开了。门里头居然还是一扇门，一扇橙色的门，比红色的小一圈。她想起小时候读过的爱丽丝梦游仙境。

Taylor再一次拧动门把手，她发现橙色的门里是黄色的门，黄色的门里是绿色的门，绿色的门里是青色的门，青色的门里是蓝色的门，一扇比一扇小，最后是一扇十分低矮的紫色的门，只到她的脚踝。她趴在地上往里瞧，紫色门的后面是一条长长的石子路。她不知道通往哪里，但她非常想去看看。

该怎么办呢？她坐在地上。若是真像爱丽丝梦游仙境里说的那样，现在她应该找到一个写着「喝我」的小瓶子。

刚这么想着，一个玻璃瓶便从天而降，砸了一下她的脑袋，又弹到了地板上。她捡起来一看，上面一个字不差地写着「喝我」。她毫不犹豫地举到嘴边灌了下去。这如果是在现实生活中，她应该会花点时间思考此举是不是恰当或足够安全，但很显然，梦的世界不需要逻辑。

等到瓶子中的东西一滴不剩的时候，Taylor已经和瓶子一样高了，她轻而易举地跨过紫色的小门。门后头是一大片白茫茫的雾气，她只能看清脚下的石子路。她一步一步地往前迈进，雾气一团接一团地扑在她的脸上，湿漉漉的。

不知走了多久，没有末尾的石子路突然戛然而止，Taylor发现尽头是一座木头长椅，上面摆着一本十分厚重的硬皮书。她坐下来，把书搬到自己的膝盖上。

书的封面上刻着许多精细的花纹，Taylor用手抚摸着。翻开第一页，几个凸起来的烫金大字映入眼帘——「欢迎来到榭寄生之吻」。下一页什么字也没有，仿佛是一面银色的镜子。过了几秒钟，镜子中渐渐浮现出一个女性的脸庞。Taylor瞬间明白这是一个Alpha。她翻了一页又一页，每一张上面都出现了一个人像。她懂了，这本书是通过之前入口处填的表格来向每一个Omega展示符合他或她所有要求的Alpha。

这本书很厚，似乎永远也翻不完，直到她的手指停在八百零三页上。这是一个成熟且十分有气场的女人，神态威严，颧骨和眉毛间带着英气。最特别的地方是，她的眼睛是绿色的，像宝石一样透澈，像森林一样广阔。

Taylor总觉得她似乎在哪里见过这张脸。她仔细回想着，却发现书页上的女人忽然转过头来，直视着她，向她轻轻勾起嘴角。

「咚咚咚——」

Taylor抬起头，周围的雾气不知何时全散去了，她又回到了最开始进入的房间，踩在绵软的地板上。有人在敲门，她走过去把门拉开。

门外站着那位踩着红色高跟鞋的工作人员，他开了口，声音竟然和小学女生的一样，又尖又细又充满活力。

“您好呀，Karlie Kloss女士想见见您，可以吗？”

他还温柔地询问了「可以吗」，他不询问也没关系，因为这就是她来这儿的目的。Taylor爽快地答应了，“可以呀。”

工作人员鞠了一躬，把挂在屋檐上的吊牌摘下来后，弯腰站在一边。Taylor走出门外，蹦蹦跳跳地跟在他身后，金色的卷发在肩头晃动着。他们再一次穿过七弯八拐的走廊和长长的阶梯，路过一扇一扇门，直到来到一座巨大的滑梯跟前。

刚才上来的时候，Taylor没有在任何地方见到这座巨大的滑梯，仿佛是突然出现的一样。它很大，她确信这个，现在她站在滑梯的入口处，往下俯视时，这座滑梯简直像一个疯狂的彗星，一会儿上升，一会儿下降，一会儿旋转，根本看不见尾端在哪里。

工作人员把手里的吊牌插进滑梯顶端的一个凹槽里，又拧了一下一个金属的把手，一个鼓鼓的坐垫便正正好好地掉下来，上面用金线绣着「1213」。就像一个扭蛋机，Taylor心想。

“请坐吧。坐上它，你就能去到你心上人所在的地方了。”

“你怎么知道那是我的心上人？”Taylor一边问一遍蹲下身来，钻进滑梯入口。

“我不知道，你的心知道。”工作人员帮她整理着垫子，“这里可是榭寄生之吻呢。”

“那，谢谢你啦。”Taylor调整姿势坐稳了，然后两手轻轻向后一推——

工作人员的声音从身后传来，“不用谢，祝你享受一个愉快的夜晚！”

这个滑梯真的很长，Taylor觉得风在她脸颊两侧呼呼地刮。她不知道要滑多久，也不知道自己要去哪儿。她紧紧抓着坐垫的边，身下的坐垫如同阿拉丁里的魔法飞毯，十分笃定前进的方向，遇到岔路口会自动拐弯，她根本不用担心。滑梯里并不黑，不时有彩虹一般的七彩光在头顶上跳跃着为她照明。突然，光消失了。

Taylor还没来得及惊讶，她的身子蓦地一沉，整个人在黑暗中往下掉。她完全没有心理准备，只能闭上眼睛尖叫——她没想尖叫，这只是她的本能反应。直到她的屁股又一次碰到了一个柔软的东西。

她睁开眼睛，发现自己落在了一张大床上。她撑着坐起来，这实在是一张豪华的大床，有她卧室里的床三张那么宽。四周撑起了帷幕，层层叠叠薄如蝉翼的丝绸，夹杂着点点金色的星星。床上布满了抱枕，啊，她最喜欢毛茸茸的抱枕了。Taylor一下子扑进抱枕堆里，这里蹭蹭，那里打打滚，一副爱不释手的样子。

正在此时，她听见「咔嗒」一声响，仿佛是门锁被打开了。

她抬起头张望着，床的对面是一扇门，此时正缓缓开启着。她的目光先是触及一双黑色的高跟鞋，往上是两条修长的腿，包裹在笔挺的牛仔裤里，再往上是一件白色的圆领T恤，和一尘不染的黑色西装外套，勾勒着身材的曲线。这个人肯定很喜欢黑，Taylor心想着。她忽然意识到自己什么也没穿，全身一丝不挂，只有脖子上戴了一只小项圈。

她继续往上看。这是一个成熟且十分有气场的女人，白金色的长发披散下来，神态威严，颧骨和眉毛间带着英气。她的眼神对上了那双绿色的眸子，像宝石一样透澈，像森林一样广阔。

“我见过你！”Taylor叫起来。

“嘘，小宝贝，我也见过你。”女人缓缓勾起了嘴角，就像她在书里看到过的一样。Taylor第一次听见女人的声音，这就是那个叫Karlie Kloss的Alpha。不知为何，她觉得自己膝盖发软，似乎想一下子跪下来。

“你在哪里见过我？”女人又开口了。

“唔，首先，我在书里见过你…”Taylor皱着眉头思考着。

“小傻瓜，你当然在书里见过我，要不滑梯也不会带你到这个房间，”女人打断她，“由于你是第一次来，不知道也情有可原。”

“你怎么知道我是第一次来这里？”Taylor好奇地问。

“宝贝，你的资料上写着你是处女呢。”女人怜悯地抱着手，“我看你连情热也没有经历过吧？”

“没有，”Taylor诚实地摇摇头，“我的一些朋友经历过，但是我还没有。”

“别担心，你很快就会了。”女人向她眨眨眼。

Taylor不是很清楚那是什么意思，但她知道当女人眨眼的时候，似乎有什么东西，有什么东西开始在她的腹内燃烧起来。

“然后，嗯，我好像…好像…”Taylor努力回忆着，忽然，灵感像一道闪电划过她的脑袋，“我想起来了！小时候我在后院里玩，树上卡了一个气球，我跳起来抓，却被气球带到了空中。我在云雾里飘了好久，一只很大的鸟飞来，把气球啄破了。我晃晃悠悠地掉下来，你正好路过接住了我，这样我才没摔着。你还把我送回了家。”

“是的，毕竟在马路上接住一个拿着气球从天上掉下来的小女孩，可不是每天都会发生的事。”女人笑了，“尽管我没想到下一次见你会是在我的床上。”

Taylor罕见地红了脸，明明刚才脱衣服她都没害羞，“我应该怎么称呼你呢？我应该叫Kloss女士吗？”

“叫我Karlie其实就可以，但是在床上的时候，我更喜欢被称呼主人或者爹地。”

Taylor点点头。Karlie碧绿的眸子盯着她，“小可爱，我想问你一个问题。”

“是什么？”

“你为什么要来榭寄生之吻？”

“因为我的左腿膝盖受伤了，我需要钱做手术。”Taylor大大方方地回答道。

“怎么说，你不是自愿来的？”Karlie皱起了眉头。

“不不，我是自愿的。医生说还有一种治病方法，「如果你尝试一种新事物并从中获得快乐的话，你的腿便能自愈。」我马上想到了这儿，再说就算我不喜欢的话，我也能得到一大笔钱呢。”

“哦，宝贝，”Karlie的眉头舒展开来，她又一次勾起嘴角，“你不仅会获得一大笔钱，还能获得无尽的快乐。”

“你很有钱吗？”Taylor睁大眼睛。

“比你想象的多，”女人一步一步地走到床前，“现在，小Omega，我想看你为我展示自己。”

她真的好高，当她走过来的时候，Taylor发现自己比白雪公主里的七个小矮人还要渺小。她听见了女人的话，虽然她从来没有做过类似的事情，但她明白了指令——她的身体仿佛会自动响应。Taylor咽了一口唾沫，她把两条胳膊伸到后面，手肘撑在床垫上，然后她缓缓地，顺从地打开两条腿。

“乖孩子。”Karlie表扬道。她的声音如同一道电流，穿过Taylor的脊椎，她觉得自己的每一根汗毛都竖起来了。Alpha的眼睛像猎鹰一般锐利，带着捕食者天生的威慑力，使她动弹不得。她知道女人的目光正毫无保留地停驻在她腿间的缝隙上，凉风的刺激让她起了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩。腹中的火燃烧得更旺了。她的大脑越来越混沌，身体的感觉却愈发清晰，她能感觉到空气拂过她的皮肤，灯光照在脸上微热的温度。

“宝贝，你这里一点毛发都没有呢。”

“我，我，我…”Taylor撇着嘴，她的发育总比同龄人慢一拍，也没有胸。“你不喜欢吗？”她想，Karlie大概有很多情人，八成都比她要成熟有魅力。

“我很喜欢，像没断奶的小孩子似的。”女人仿佛能看穿她的心思，“你是特别的，小家伙，记住这一点。”

她眼睁睁地看着女人伸出一只手，指尖一寸一寸地接近她的双腿之间。然后，似乎有什么凸起的小按钮被突然按了一下，她从未体验到过这般感觉，又酥又麻，肚子里的火苗蓦地膨胀开来，好像砰砰跳动的心，也被撞击了一下。

她还没有惊叫出声，那颗小按钮又被按下了，她还从没听说过自己的腿间还有按钮的。而这次的时间更久，她感到女人的拇指在一边往下按压一边打着转。

“…唔，唔…啊啊！”

“想要吗？”Karlie语气中的笑意已经很明显了。

“嗯…想要…”Taylor困惑地点着头，她不知道自己想要啥，她也不知道刚才发生了什么。她只知道身体非常舒服，有什么一直被等候着的期待得到了一瞬间的浇灌。但是不够，不够，她需要太多的滋润了。她的身体像一只嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，快来，快来点什么东西缓解那股热意，她快受不住了——

腹内的火焰忽然在这一刻达到了顶峰。一股热流顺着她的大腿根流下，滴落在床单上，片刻便形成一片水渍，濡湿着她的双腿。

Taylor从没经历过这样的事。她惊慌地抬起头，看向身穿黑色西装的女人，“怎么办…爹地？我，我尿床了……”

Karlie注视着面前这个全身赤裸，只有脖子上戴着项圈的小Omega。她俯下身，把女孩的一缕头发别到耳后，在她的额头上印上一吻，“这不是尿床，是你的情热到了。”

“我的，情热？”

“哦，是的，强大的Alpha信息素会促使Omega小处女的第一次发情提前到来，比如你，”Karlie抚摸着女孩毛绒绒的金色脑袋，“看来我很让你心动啊。”

Taylor的双颊微微发烫，说不清是因为羞涩还是因为即将爆发的情热，“是，是的，当我从天上掉下来被接住的时候，我就被你深深地吸引住了，当时我想，如果我长大以后能嫁给你这样的人该多好。”

“宝贝，你可以如愿以偿的。”女人的眸子里，有什么七彩的光在跳动。

她还没问这是什么意思，Karlie便下达了下一条指令，“把腿张大点。”

Taylor乖乖地遵从指令，腿分得不能再开了，圆润的小脚趾头稍微有些绷紧。“就是这样，你感到紧张吗，小家伙？”

Taylor犹豫地点点头，因为她不清楚接下来会发生什么。“放松，宝贝，让我看看。”

女人骨节分明的大手又一次抚上了她的肌肤，滑过她的锁骨，她的乳尖，她的肚脐眼。Taylor全身都在发抖，Karlie的另一只手来到她的后背，帮她固定住身子，她下意识地挺起腰来。

“真漂亮，”她听见女人称赞着，“瞧这粉嫩可爱的小花朵，如此精致，如此脆弱，有人见过你这里吗？”

“没，没有，爹地，”Taylor忍着即将脱口而出的呻吟，光是被炽热的视线盯着，她的Omega本能便按耐不住想要臣服。“你是第一个。”

“希望一会儿我不会把这里撑坏。”

Alpha的气息越来越近，越来越近，两片薄唇衔住了她的耳朵，Taylor猛地哆嗦了一下。而那修长的手指离开了肚子，滑过她的腰，湿漉漉的小屁股，继续往下，滑到不能再下的地方去了……

“宝贝，我有没有说过，我很喜欢你脖子上的小铃铛？”手腕蓦地一转，带出了Taylor的一声尖叫。似乎有什么，从未…从未挨近过别处的地方，一下子贴在了女人的指节上，酸酸的，涨涨的，麻酥酥的，没有缝隙般的合拍。Taylor觉得自己的身体变得奇怪了，似乎越来越无力，却无名地舒服着。

“诶诶？啊、嗯…”Taylor迷茫地睁着布满雾气的蓝眼睛，“铃，铃铛…我也很喜欢…”

“那我有没有说过，戴上去后你像是一只小奶牛？”

Taylor混沌的大脑里，缓缓地浮现出了爷爷奶奶家的农场，一只小奶牛正悠闲地在草地上吃草，脖子上系着一个铜铃，每走一步便会发出清脆的声响。小时候她经常提着一个铁桶，搬着一把椅子，去给奶牛挤奶。而那只小奶牛仿佛能听懂她的话，总是温柔地望着她，尾巴在身后一甩一甩的，不一会儿便挤满了一桶奶。

回忆慢慢消散，面前出现的是女人棱角分明的脸庞。而她自己，渐渐变成了脖子上系着铜铃的小奶牛。

Karlie一只手托住她的脑袋，舌尖钻进微张的小嘴里。怀里的女孩已经被迷得七荤八素的了，乖乖任她动作，乖乖任她侵略。煮牛奶的香气悄无声息地飘入空气里，刚开始比较细微，逐步蔓延开来。伴随着的，是怀里的小Omega愈发红润的皮肤，鼻尖上冒出了几滴汗珠。

“宝贝，你知道你的信息素是牛奶味的吗？真是一只小奶牛了。”

“我的…信息素…？”

Taylor听见女人的喉咙里发出一声笑。她怎么会知道自己还有味道，希望是好闻的味道，像是她每天晚上洗澡时用的沐浴露一样。她只知道肚子里头的火又开始烧起来了，但这次没往下流，而是往上升了，径直向她的心脏窜去。她不安分地扭动着身子——胸膛里有什么东西好涨，好鼓，在翻滚着，被积压着，迫切地寻找着一个出口。

而一直满当当的地方突然一下子空了，不再温暖，不再充裕。Taylor不满地撅起嘴，她伸出手搂住Karlie的脖子，“爹地，爹地，不要…”

“哦？是不要，还是还要呢？”

“不要，不要…还要，要变舒服……”

女孩已经不清楚自己在说什么了。Karlie俯下身，再一次舔吻起她小巧的耳垂。“一会儿就舒服了，小家伙。”

Karlie的声音更加低沉和沙哑了，透着不容忽视的Alpha的威严，以及漫溢着的信息素。Taylor浑身上下的每一个细胞都叫嚣着要臣服，要屈从，要跪在她的脚下，要毫无保留地奉献自己。她的Omega天性此刻在十分活跃地庆祝着。

“宝贝，你不想瞧瞧你的身体发生了什么变化吗？”

Taylor迷迷瞪瞪地顺着女人的视线往下看，她的眼睛睁大了——原本平坦的胸脯，如今在她的注视下，正一点一点地微微隆起，仿佛一座小山坡。顶端的蓓蕾也在慢慢地肿大，浸染着嫣红的颜色，如雪地里耀眼的红梅，鲜艳而饱满。

Alpha的气息打在她的脖子上，Taylor惊得瑟缩了一下，而胸前的绵软也随着她的动作抖动着，像是慌乱的四处逃跑的小兔子。霎时间，一种别样的快感袭击了她。她悄悄地左右扭动着，期盼能缓解这种不熟悉的燥热。

胸口忽然一热，潮湿又温暖地被包裹住，尖锐的刺痒伴同着随之而来的汹涌快意，席卷着她的身体，撞击在她的心尖尖上。Taylor咬紧嘴唇晃着脑袋，想要逃离这种太过陌生和强大的情绪。哪里逃得掉呢？她的胳膊被女人的一只手轻松地固定在头顶上。下面，她的两条腿像触电一样颤栗着，那种被填满的感觉又回来了。两种相反却同样强大的感觉激烈地冲突着，从上下两个方向夹击着她。身下的毯子被蹂躏得乱七八糟，一拧便能挤出水来。

“爹地…帮我，帮——好难受，又舒服……”

小Omega仰起脖子哭叫着，鼻头一抽一抽的。Karlie无声地笑了，女孩的眼角泛红，身体却本能地迎合着她使劲往上挺动。原先压制住的胳膊已经被她松开，Karlie饶有兴趣地看着Taylor无意识地自动伸出手，揉捏着自己的乳肉。灯光的照耀下，女孩的皮肤洁白得如同冬天原野里的雪兔一样，仿佛无知纯洁的精灵，被她欺辱，被她玷污。而那湿哒哒的小花园更是光滑，连象征性的毛发都没有，毫无阻碍地在她手指上磨蹭。粉色的花瓣裹满了晶亮的黏液，花心不断地吐露出蜜汁，饥饿的小嘴般一张一合。

“爹地，爹地…救我……太，太涨了——啊！！”

Karlie低下头，再一次含住了乳尖。这可怜的颤抖的小肉团，她用舌头一遍又一遍地描绘，体会它来回的弹跳，品尝着绵软且富有弹性的触觉。香醇的煮牛奶的气息直冲她的鼻子。她张开嘴，把浅浅的乳晕也一起含进了嘴里，吮吸的力道越来越强。女人粗暴地舔咬着挺立的小红蕾，感受它在舌尖上被挑逗得更加肿大。

“啊…唔，嗯……啊啊啊啊！慢，慢…太快…唔呃……慢啊啊啊！”

身下的女孩被过于猛烈的快意冲撞得快窒息了，根本没有办法完整地讲出话。除了发出尖叫外完全做不了其他事情。她嘴角留下的唾液和额头渗出的汗珠，都被以琢吻的方式弄干净，身体内连续不断的入侵不给她任何歇息的机会。Karlie的手指又一次按住了充血的幼嫩阴蒂，Taylor拼命地晃着脑袋，小穴条件反射地收缩着。女人的指尖在小红豆上轻轻摩擦，狂风骤雨般的酸麻感从那一点瞬间延伸到体内的各个角落。小Omega叫都叫不出声了。

“到底是要快还是慢，嗯？”

Taylor的眼角不自觉地流下泪珠，在急促的喘息中，她的脚背绷紧，腹部往上顶，胸前的小白兔饱满地鼓涨着。女人好整以暇的浅笑似乎从很远的地方传来。Alpha用牙齿轻磕顶端硬得像石子一样的红蕾，吮吸了最后一口。

“…要慢…慢啊啊啊啊！唔嗯…太快，不行……啊…唔，好涨，爹地……不要吸，不要吸啊啊啊啊！！”

从背脊窜过的巨大酥麻感和刺激让Taylor不由自主地痉挛着，身体哆嗦得如风中落叶，大股的蜜液从花穴里浸透出来。上面，一道带着热气的乳白奶汁从胸前的绵软里射出，溅到了Alpha的脸上。

“你知道吗，宝贝，我特别爱喝牛奶，尤其是从你这里流出来的。”女人开玩笑似的用指头沾了一些，放进嘴里品尝着，“你浑身上下都是甜的呢，小家伙。”

Taylor的胸脯剧烈起伏着，闻起来就像一块泡在奶水里的棉花糖。半晌才渐渐平静下来，整张小脸粉扑扑的，神情还略带恍惚，“…爹地…下面，变，变空了…？”

Karlie扑哧一声笑了。她伸出手把光溜溜的女孩捞起，放在她的腿上，而她自己仍旧衣冠楚楚。在Alpha强有力的怀抱里，女孩仿佛一只没什么重量的布娃娃似的。“别担心，小可爱，很快就满足你。我想先问问，你的左腿膝盖不痛了吧？”

Taylor感受了一下，然后头摇得像拨浪鼓，“不痛，一点都不痛了。”

“肯定的，”女人刮了一下她的鼻子，“你的小屁股都把床弄成这样了，你不想自己看看吗？”

Taylor努力撑起身子。她惊讶地发现整张床没有一处干燥的地方，每一个角落都撒上了湿漉漉黏糊糊的蜜液——拜她所赐。

Karlie打了个响指，床上瞬间替换成了一张整洁又干净的新床单，比眨眼的功夫还快。然后，她挑起Taylor的下巴，“等你回家时，你会发现一千二百二十五万元的支票已经放在你桌上了。”她吻了吻女孩的额头，“这是为你准备的圣诞礼物。我很喜欢你，小家伙，你是特别的。”

“我也，很喜欢爹地…”Taylor害羞地把头埋进女人的颈窝。

Karlie勾起嘴角，“你是喜欢爹地，还是喜欢爹地要对你做的事呢？”她稍动着腰，怀里的小Omega顿时睁大了眼睛。

有，有什么东西在硌屁股！

条件反射一般，Taylor低着头往下看去。她的目光顺着女人的衣领，西装外套，腰部，一直向下滑，直到……

Taylor不自觉地倒吸了一口气。她从来没有亲眼见过Alpha的那里，尽管现在也不完全算是「亲眼见到」——但光是注视着裤裆处那坚硬的雄起，蓄势待发地矗立着，厚实的牛仔裤布料都快被撑破——已经足以让她的心脏砰砰乱跳。还有那骇人的尺寸，天呐，Alpha的腺体都是那么大的吗？明明她腿间的小红豆才那么一丁点，Alpha们真是恐怖！

而且，这个巨龙等会儿真的，真的要进入…自己的身体里？太可怕了，会被撑坏的！

小Omega一副张着嘴的吃惊神情。Karlie抚摸着她金色的卷发，“吓到你了吗，小家伙？”

“…爹地的这个，太，太大了，宝贝吃不下……”女孩抬起头，无辜地望着她。

“不大怎么能喂饱你呢？”Karlie温柔地用指腹磨蹭着女孩的脸颊，“别害怕，小可爱，我不会做任何你不想做的事。更重要的是，我向你保证，不需多久，你下面那张贪吃的小嘴就会迫不及待地想要把它吞进去的。”

“真的吗？”女孩羞涩又略带好奇地歪着脑袋。她踌躇了半天，小声地耳语道，“爹地…？”

“嗯？”

“…我能不能，唔，能不能，摸一摸…？我从来没有见过……”

“可以。”

Karlie牵起其中一只柔软的小手，引导着女孩慢慢向下。Taylor的呼吸逐渐不稳起来，她慢慢感觉到，之前高潮时肚子里平息下去的火焰，似乎又有重新燃起来的劲头，而且比刚才还要烈，还要猛。

女孩靠在Karlie强壮的肩膀上，左手被握着，来到她肌肉匀称的大腿内侧。小手心在她的裤裆表面轻轻地抚摸，被她带着一并搓揉着布料底下昂扬的肉柱。

“好，好硬，好烫…”Taylor无意识地呢喃着，“爹地，你会难受吗？”

Karlie揽着女孩的腰，把怀里的小身躯又往上提了提，“抱着一个这么诱人的小美人却吃不到，她的小屁股还在我的腿上蹭来蹭去，当然难受了。”

女人的大手牵着她，来到牛仔裤的拉链处。Taylor的手微微颤栗着。一下，两下，牛仔裤的拉链被拉了下来。几乎是同时，硕大无比的肉棒从内裤的边缘弹了出来，沉甸甸地戳在女人结实的腹肌上。整条茎身布满了凸起的青筋，紫红色的头部泛着光芒。

Taylor情不自禁地呻吟了一声。浓郁的Alpha信息素渗入她的呼吸，无所不在地包围住她。她忍不住了，从指尖一直蔓延到身体的各个角落，剧烈的发热正式开始了。一种陌生的，令人害怕又令人向往的悸动从内里生长出来，她虚弱地趴在女人的胸前，仿佛连动一下手指都要费力。蜜糖一般粘稠的汁水不断从幼嫩的小径里涌出，充血的穴肉相互挤压，淫液将它们润泽得更加湿滑。

女孩埋在她的肩头，缩成小小的一团哆嗦着。Omega的小身体软得不像话，每一个毛孔都在往外飘散香甜无比的煮牛奶气息，似乎马上就要在她怀里化成一滩水。濡湿的小缝隙微微张开着，贴在她的腹肌上不自觉地磨蹭，好像这样便能缓解深处的燥热。

冒着火苗的小手掌悄悄地伸向她的腺体，带着能把她烫伤的温度。女孩迷蒙地睁着布满雾气的蓝色大眼睛，无意识地贴近她的脖子，张开粉嫩的唇瓣呼唤着她。

“爹地…干我，求你了……”

对Taylor来说，接下来的事情逐渐变得模糊起来。

她倚靠在床头，脸颊上还挂着泪痕。略带着羞怯和迟疑，却仍旧坚定地向Karlie打开双腿。

Karlie的视线注视着那里，那个隐秘的，除了她之外从未有人造访过的地方。粉色的穴口耐不住饥渴地开合，蜜液顺着股沟一道一道地往下流。Karlie的眸色越来越暗，从碧绿一直变成黑得如一潭墨水般的黛绿。而女孩的脸红得几乎滴血，艳丽的水红色从双颊扩散到耳后和颈子，最后全身都泛着赤色。

“…宝贝，再张大点，嗯？”

女人的手指缓慢地，以几乎是折磨人的速度顺着不堪一握的小腰向下滑。她曲起指节，刮了一下已经肿胀起来的小阴蒂，引起女孩的惊呼。诚实又淫荡的小身体却迫不及待地迎上来，翘起屁股想要更多地被填满。那里完全张开了，花瓣上挂着晶莹的液体，随着女孩急促的呼吸滴得到处都是。

花穴已经足够柔软，水泽大大增强了可延展的空间。Karlie终于把自己的腺体挨上去，用圆润的顶端来回刮蹭着，有时浅浅地探进去一点，又很快抽出。

刚刚高潮过的Taylor不住地抽噎着，像只可怜的小动物似的抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖。她在快感和焦灼之间来回痛苦地挣扎，最终口齿不清地哭泣起来，“爹地…求你了…好难受……”

她无助地将自己腿张得更大，像女人要求的一样，让穴口毫无保留地展现在Alpha面前。只是这样，已经能看见里面鲜红的嫩肉和盈满的淫液了。女孩苦苦哀求着，“进来，进来嘛…爹地，操我……啊啊啊啊！！”

一瞬间的进入，让Taylor失神地放声尖叫起来。幼嫩的肉径被撑到了极致，伴随着细微的撕裂感，令人昏厥的电流扩散到全身。在这一生中，Taylor从来，从来没有觉得这么满过，她所能感受到的全部，只有深深地插在她小穴里的滚烫肉刃。低下头，她甚至能看见小腹上凸起的形状。女人没有下一步动作，就静静地等待她适应。大手护在她的背后，帮她稳住身子。手掌快和她的腰一样长了，她之前还没有注意过。

天呐，她迷迷糊糊地想，和爹地比起来，她究竟是有多小啊。

“呼吸，宝贝，跟着我，吸气，呼气。”Karlie放大的脸出现在她面前。Taylor这才发现自己刚刚一直在屏气。

虽然清楚Taylor是第一次，但进入的一刹那，Karlie仍旧暗暗抽了一口气。女孩实在是太紧了，又窄又紧，从未被人玷染过。好在这是发情期，Omega有充足的自体润滑，再加上之前还经历了一次小高潮。若不是如此，女孩肯定会伤着的，Karlie非常了解自己的体积有多么庞大。不，她绝对不想伤到如此可爱又稚气的Omega。

如今，如此可爱稚气的Omega的小脸蛋上布满了红潮，浮现出和她年龄不符的浓烈情潮。Karlie知道，她已经渐渐失去思考的能力，很快会无师自通地化身成一个小荡妇。Omega受到的发情期的影响，总是比Alpha要大得多。

果然，女孩颤颤巍巍地向她伸出小手。即便还畏惧着，即便眼角还挂着泪珠，依然搂紧了她的脖子，在她耳边微弱地呻吟着，仿佛只是包裹着她的凶器便已经花掉了大部分能量。

“…干我，爹地……让宝贝怀孕…要怀上爹地的孩子……”

那一刻，Karlie觉得自己的理智线砰地一声烧断了。

她猛地拔出肉刃，然后大力插了回去。Taylor的小身躯狠狠向上弹动了一下，单薄的背部紧紧绷着，像是害怕溺水一样死死攀着她的肩膀。Karlie温柔地把手伸到后面，环住女孩的整个身躯，抚摸着她的汗湿的金发，如同哄着小婴儿似的安慰着。下身却完全相反，狂风骤雨般地挺动着，大量溢出的蜜汁被快速的捣弄打成了白腻的泡沫。女人亲吻着小Omega的唇角，亲吻她的耳朵，在白净的脖颈上烙下一个又一个的红印。

“放松，小可爱，你快把我夹坏了，是想让我立刻射出来吗？”

她当然不会那么快就射出来，但怀里的小Omega就不一样了。Taylor哪里经受过这种事情，她自己的指头都从来没有进入过那窄小的肉径中，更别提现在，有力的撞击令她无处可逃，混合着疼痛和致命的快感，逼迫着她疯狂。女人架起她的双腿，把膝盖折到肩头，抬高着她的小屁股。

“宝贝，好好看着，你是怎么吃下爹地的肉棒的。”

Taylor无意识地低下头。她清楚地看见，暴涨到极限的粗长腺体正抵在她的穴口，头部进去了一点点，已经大大地撑开了两片花瓣。然后，它缓慢地，一寸一寸地进入了自己的身体，劈开层层红肿的穴肉，强行闯出一条路，直到全部塞入。

Karlie不忘恶趣味地调戏她，“爹地大吗，宝贝？”

“…好大，太大了……”女孩失神地嘤咛着。

“喜欢吗？”

“…喜，喜欢…操得宝贝好舒服……最喜欢爹地的大肉棒了……”似乎说完才惊觉自己不小心吐露了心声，女孩害臊地埋进了她的胸口。

Karlie忍不住笑起来。她俯下身，又一次咬上了被撞得跃动的乳肉，用牙齿研磨着小红蕾。和她猜的一样，这是Taylor的敏感点。女孩终于张开嘴恣意地浪叫起来。她不再说难受了，忘我地晃着腰，发动整个身体追求着快感。小穴吞下整根狰狞的性器，接着调皮地全部吐出来，口水流得到处都是。甜腻的呻吟接连不断地从柔软的唇间漏出来。

就像是一只幼小且不知羞耻的雌兽。

她不由自主地配合着身上的Alpha，小屁股用力往前顶着，贴紧Karlie的腹肌，几乎是牺牲自己似的把幼嫩的小穴往凶器上撞。

“嗯…呃，啊啊啊啊啊……酸，唔，好涨…爹地，爹地戳到了！啊啊啊啊！太深了……唔嗯！太，太深了……啊…呜，呜，要坏掉了……”

小Omega胡言乱语地哭喊着，她完全不知道自己在说什么，只知道摇晃着小屁股骑在她的Alpha身上，每次被顶得喘不过气时都带着稚气的哭腔呜咽起来。泪水一颗接一颗地从她的眼角掉出，还没滚落便被Karlie的指尖轻轻抹过。女人的手仿佛有魔力一般，眼泪全部都跟着她被带走了。

“你不是想怀上我的孩子吗，小可爱？不深一点，怎么让你的小肚子都装满我的精液，嗯？”

Karlie撩开Taylor的金发，舔吻着她颈侧的腺体，煮牛奶的诱人气息从那里源源不绝地渗透出来，充满了整个房间，染得她满身都是。她能感到女孩的小身躯剧烈地颤抖着，被征服的原始恐惧感与来自基因深处渴望被标记的欲望，洪流般冲撞在一起，产生了前所未有的激荡。

“啊啊啊啊啊！…慢，慢…爹地，爹地顶到了！…呜呜呜…要去唔，要去了啊啊啊……坏掉了啊啊啊啊！！”

一股股蜜汁从花穴里喷涌而出，与此同时，另一道透明的液体也在空中划出弧度。女孩像濒死的猎物一样，被身前的掠食者咬住脖颈。女人的牙齿戳入皮肤，Alpha的信息素被源源不断地注入。灭顶的战栗与欲潮从四面八方倾覆下来，简直要把她淹死在里面。

小Omega的双眼上翻，双手虚搭在失禁的花园两侧。恍惚中，她听见女人带着戏谑笑意的声音。

“你尿了，宝贝，真棒……”

Taylor是被憋醒的。

果然是午睡前喝了太多牛奶的错，以至于她觉得自己闻上去都像是一只小奶牛。

她迷迷糊糊地用手去够床头柜上的小熊维尼闹钟，蓝色和黄色的蜂蜜罐子指向六点半。老天，她睡了五个小时？

她打了个哈欠坐起来。好久没睡午觉了，而且一睡就这么久，让她一时间弄不清楚自己身在何方。窗外，太阳还没有落山，暑假的夜晚总是来得格外迟。但是暮色已经笼罩了大地。云朵后面，星星悄悄探出了脑袋。下午的热气早已散去，晚风让她感觉惬意不少。而且不清楚是不是错觉，她感到徐徐凉气好像从空调口里吹出来。

她觉得自己仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦，但她不记得到底梦到什么了，就像毕业舞会后的第二天早晨一样，很舒服但是又无法言喻。可能与爱丽丝梦游仙境和圣诞节有关，她似乎喝下了一瓶可以缩小的药水，穿过了一扇一扇门，读了一本十分厚重的书……啊对，还和老师有关，但她真的回忆不起太多了。她模模糊糊地记得老师夸她是个「很棒的小Omega」。很棒的小Omega，那是什么意思？她只知道omega是一种脂肪酸，比如说爷爷奶奶经常喝的鱼油里就有。难道老师夸她是一个很棒的脂肪酸？Taylor摇了摇头，应该不会，她根本没什么脂肪。她唯一记得的另外一件事是老师说她喜欢喝牛奶，真是有趣，现实生活中她不确定的问题，在梦里却得到了答案。

Taylor从床上跳下来，走去洗手间。地上，她的衣服裤子仍旧散落得到处都是。她忽然惊讶地发现自己的左腿膝盖不疼了。她把创口贴撕开一看，竟然差不多快好了，明明睡午觉前还泛着血丝的呢。

妈妈正在楼下做饭，她很确定，因为食物的香气蔓延了整个屋子。果然，弟弟咚咚咚地跑上楼，敲着她的房门，“下来吃晚饭啦！你睡得可够久的。”

她打开门，“等我一会儿，我想先把这乱七八糟的地板收拾一下。”

“跟你说，我昨天买游戏时向你借的钱，已经放在你桌上啦。”

Taylor转过头，果然，桌上整齐地摆着十二块钱二十五分。“这次倒挺快的嘛，我还以为你又要像上次一样欠我一个月呢。”她打趣着。

弟弟吐了吐舌头，“上次那是意外，我记性可好了。”

她想起了什么，“对了，空调是修好了吗？我怎么觉得变凉快了。”

“没错！可幸运了，邻居Ben叔叔恰好会修空调，下午他来看了一下，说不难修，叮铃哐啷地就给弄好了，也亏的你没被吵醒。”

Taylor晃了晃脑袋，“哎呀，也不知道今天做了一个什么很长的梦，结果一觉睡到现在。”

“啊，我还有一个好消息给你，”弟弟拍着手，“姑姑刚才打电话来，说Jennifer表姐也很想念你，所以她打算把复习资料带到爷爷奶奶家，这样就不耽误准备考试啦。”

“哇，那太好啦！”Taylor惊喜地张开嘴。

“好了，我要去帮忙整理饭桌了，你也快下楼吧。”弟弟又一溜烟窜下了楼梯。

Taylor点点头。她回到房间，把衣服一件一件叠好放进箱子里。她最终决定带那件奶牛纹路的分体泳衣——不是要回乡下农场吗，那就选一条应景的吧。而且她也决定，就送老师家里自产的牛奶当礼物好了，因为那是她亲手挤的。如果老师问起为什么的话，她就说是从梦里得到的启示。不过她很确定，无论她送什么老师都会喜欢的。

或许今天也没有那么糟。

这样想着，Taylor轻快地跑下了楼梯。

**Author's Note:**

> 请一定记得回Lofter上评论哦！
> 
> 结尾处有一个小伏笔呀  
> 「…就像毕业舞会后的第二天早晨一样，很舒服但是又无法言喻」  
> 说明毕业舞会晚上可能会发生一些什么呢～  
> 另外一个伏笔就是正文十一章的梦啦  
> 大家有发现吗？
> 
> 最后，我要声明  
> 这篇文写得我简直是害羞死了！  
> 一边写一边面红耳赤！  
> 我要停笔了，哼！


End file.
